


things that go bump in the night

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Inebriated Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Primal Sex, Restless, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, The Witching Hour, Trier warnings for slightly non consensual sexual activity, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, beast!rumplestiltskin, beastly sex, cum kink, cum licking, enchanted painting, horny belle, in a land of magic, non consensual fingering, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: nothing but pure filth, that is all no plot whatsoever.Restless one warm night belle masturbates and summons thedark one's attention.





	1. The witching hour

late one night belle came home to her new apartment.stumbling into the bedroom still a little drunk from parting at the club.after fumbling to remove her tight dress she kicked her ridiculously high heels off and climbed into bed not even bother with blankets.it was a warm night. too warm,belle found herself unable to sleep despite her tiredness.she tossed and turned feeling frustrated.

on her bedroom wall was an old painting of a small cottage surrounded by dark woodland landscape.it was a charming little painting except for the ominous looking pair of golden inhume eyes lurking in the forest.the unsettling painting along with all the furniture had come with the apartment.belle had moved to New York only a month ago from her small Maine town.the former occupant had been a old woman who all the neighbors had called a nasty witch.

sighing her hand slid down her body and under the waistband of her panties.her fingers dipped into her moist folds slowly stoking herself.her hips spasmed as she became wetter with arousal.her core painfully aching with need thrusting her fingers faster into her pussy her hips jarking upward with each needy movement. she moaned as she neared her climax.she came with a silent cry. after wiping her fingers clean on the bedsheets she stared up at the ceiling for a long while still a little restless.

 

after belle had finally fallen asleep the golden reptilian eyes lurking in the shadows of the painting become animated and slowly advanced out of the darkness.the creature appeared human except for its odd skin and reptilian eyes.the creature in the painting on her bedroom wall suddenly stepped out of the frame and stands at the foot of her bed. staring intently at the sleeping beauty temptingly laid out on the bed before him.he could smell her delicious scent it had called to him like an siren's call.laying his hands on her exposed legs his long clawed fingers moved sinuously up her thighs.he felt her body shiver as he pressed his nose against the thin lacy fabric that covered her pussy. smelling her sweet scent he spreads her legs open kneeing in between her legs his hands held her legs apart as he then bent his head breathing her in. moving the tiny black fabric aside his long iniquitous tongue darted out to taste her. liking her favor his stiff tongue enters her pussy licking her cum,pushing deeper inside her the dark creature penetrates her deeply with his inhuman tongue, belle moaned in her sleep coming undone.and with an inhume sound he lapps up her cum greedily drinking her down.making her come again.

 

belle awoke the next morning hung over and disorient. completely confused as to what happened last night,

what had happened last night? she contemplated as she laid in bed that morning.was she really so drunk that she might have had black out sex with some strange man? shaking herself from her daze belle got out of bed preparing to take a shower and start her day.

 

later that night~

after taking a hot relaxing shower belle slipped on her favorite tank top remaining bare underneath.she just needed to relax, belle always had a hard time sleeping in new places and there was definitely something odd about this place.she had the strange feeling that she was being watched, but she just shrug it off she was just being paranoid since it was her first time living alone and in New York City. her over active imagination was just playing tricks on her.

taking a sleeping pill to help her fall a sleep she still felt a little too warm and restless.she was always restless since she moved into this old apartment.with a frustrated sigh she opened her legs and massaged her breast while her other hand leisurely stroked her pussy.belle masturbates to take the edge off.taking longer then she wants to come after she doses eventually climax she puts on a clean pair of panties and is finally able to fall a sleep.

the clock on her night stand flashes the time 12:00 am. 

the dark creature steps out of the painting and stands at the foot of her bed watching her sleep with a depraved smile. 

with a wicked gleam in his reptilian eye he reaches out to touch her. to feel her again his long fingers toy with the waistband of her panties. she release a tiny moan as he gently begins to rub her with his knuckle through her panties.he grins at the sensation of her damp panties pulling them down around her legs he slipped his long fingers into her pussy.slowly stroking her wet folds coating his finger with her arousal. he again tastes her. 

"delicious." he growls. 

 

the next morning belle awoke surprised to find herself half naked, her underwear discarded on the bedroom floor. weird? she must have taking them off during the night she thought. 

 

that following night~

belle came home from a long night of clubbing only slightly buzzed. too keyed up to sleep she took  another sleeping pill to help her fall a sleep a now nightly routine since she moved to New York.she couldn't seem to fall a sleep without some kind of sleep aide.she felt uneasy at night she was filled with all this nervous energy making her too agitated to sleep.belle slipped out of her party dress and feeling to listless to remove her sheer black negligé that she wore under her dress. she crawled into bed quickly falling a sleep.

 

late that night in a haze of sleep she felt familiar hands on her body. she tired to moved but found she couldn't,she felt as if she were tied to the bed.opening her eyes she found only darkness while those hands fondled her breasts.squeezing and pinching her hardening nipples.she moaned lowly and tug on her bonds struggling to move her hands.she then began feeling her nipples being licked thorough the lace of her negligé the sensation making her body twitch with need.she pressed her thighs together to abate her growing arousal.after lavishing her breasts the phantom presence moved down her body spreading her legs open 'it' kissed and bit her inner thighs.'it's tongue slipped inside her seeking her out.finding her throbbing with need 'it' stroked her swollen and hard clit until she was uncontrollably bucking into 'it's mouth slowly 'it' pushed it's menacing tongue deeper into her pulsing pussy. fucking her deeply with it until she came in 'it's mouth.and 'it' drank her down making her come again and again.her body was shaking she was wracked and couldn't take another climax when 'it' rubbed 'it's hardness against her.making her shiver as 'it' bathed 'it's cock in her wetness and thrusted hard into her. pounding into her sensitive pussy making the headboard bang against the wall.'it's sharp nails digging into her hips as 'it' fucked her harder and harder! until she felt 'it' come inside her.she broke coming undone despite herself only 'it' didn't stop! but continued to fill her with 'it's thick hot cum as 'it' pumped into her.her legs shook as 'it' wrapt them around 'it's waist roughly thrusting 'it's still hard cock into her.she again felt 'it' erupt inside her the stimulating sensation sent her over the edge making her come again.'it' finally pulled 'it's now soft cock out of her and gently began to massage her sore pussy while belle laid panting. 

 

Belle awoke the next morning sore, and with bruises she was sticky with cum all over her body.she briefly thought that it had all been a drunken illusion.some fevered dream when she was startled to find abnormal scratches on her hips and thighs that she couldn't explain. someone or something was in her bed last night and 'it' whatever it was it had left it's mark on her. 

 

the following night~

belle lay awake in her bed nervously fidgeting while trying in vain to distract herself with a book but to no avail.she was to agitated to fosce on the words on the page.her eyes kept roaming her bedroom. that night before getting ready for bed belle had checked the apartment making sure that all the windows and doors were locked,these last few nights when she'd come home from partying she couldn't be completely sure that she had locked up before going to bed.after locking the window to the fire escape she changed into a old worn T-shirt and gotten into bed but she couldn't sleep. she had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that 'it' would come for her again, 

 

later that night just after 2:00am when belle had fallen asleep she felt those now familiar hands moving up her body. caressing her.when she opened her eyes it was dark in her bedroom the drapes were closed casting the room in complete darkness.she tried to move but found that she had been tied to the bed.she couldn't speak it was if 'it' had put a spell on her. Her body was under 'it's thrall.in the dark she could only make out her nightly visitor form as he moved above her. she felt his unnatural tongue licking every inch of her body. she shivered with excitement as he pulled her panties off.suddenly his tongue was buried inside her. filling her. it was much more thicker then usual and it slid so much deeper inside of her. she bucked her hips as his tongue thrusted. devouring her pussy with his teeth and tongue.making her come again and again until she felt his hard cock probing her wet folds as he bath his cock in her wetness and then he was inside her pounding into her with reckless abandonment.his long nails painfully digging into her hips as the figure cloaked in darkness continued to fuck her! hard and fast until she felt him erupt inside her, pumping his hot thick cum into her pussy but he didn't stop he was still hard! and drove into her pussy with zeal filling her again with his seed as her body writhed in ecstasy.

 

when belle woke the next morning she was so sore that she was unable to move.she laid her in bed that was stained with their combined fluids  staring up at the ceiling lost in her confused thoughts.

this had to stop, she couldn't allow this whatever it was to continue.

 

~that night,belle spent the night at an casual acquaintance place.and after another night out clubbing she returned to her apartment.

she needed to shower after that impulsive quickie in the back alley behind the bar.she needed to wash him off her.after checking to make sure that the window to the fire escape was locked she took a long shower before getting ready for bed that night.after showering she wrapped herself in a towel and passed the painting on the wall when she noticed something about the painting. there was something odd about it? she stared at it and realized that the haunting golden eyes were missing?

turning around she was met with those same freakish golden eyes and a sinister smirk.

"well hello dearie." he said with a leer looking her up and down.

"what, who..what are you?  
she asked backing away from its lecherous gaze.

"I'm not a what, I'm the dark one." he said playfully.

 

"but..how? she asked turning to look back at the painting.

"I was cursed by some meddlesome fairies,imprisoned for my wicked ways." he answered her as he circled her.his golden eyes gazing at her barely covered body. 

she pulled the towel tighter around herself and he smirked at her sudden bashfulness. 

"it took sometime, centuries, but I found a way out of the enchantment. sadly I can only come out and play at midnight.the witching hour." 

"come out, you..you mean out of the painting." she asked bewildered.

 

"yes,he nodded growing slightly irritated with her. trapped in that bloody portrait for all eternity. it really was bothersome. after awhile I grew tried of this tedious life until.. 

"until what." she asked looking at him in disbelief. 

"until you, for nearly a decade  
I had no desire to wonder out of my enchanted cell.till I smelled you that night and was awakened.well, a certain part of me anyway" he replied with a leer.

"you, your..the thing that's been haunting me? she stuttered. 

he twirled his fingers in a dramatic  matter. "more like fucking you! he retorted with a shrug.

"I thought, no..this isn't real this isn't happening! she exclaimed. 

"oh don't looked so surprised dearie, I seem to recall you quite enjoying it." 

"I...she blushed 

"but, it seems you been with some one else tonight? he said with distain.i can still smell him on you." he growled.

"what, what..are you going to do to me." she asked more then a little breathless.

he backed her against the bed pinning her down on the bed. 

"I'm going to eat you alive." he stated as he knelt down before her. parting her knees he greedily inhaled her scent. smiling wickedly up at her while she just stared at him. 

lifting her legs onto his shoulders he drove his tongue into her pussy making her moan and buck her hips. his fingernails gripped her ass keeping her in place as his tongue swirled and rubbed her cilt making her pussy wet and her folds flutter with need.she cried out when his tongue thrusted deeper inside her pussy fucking her with it,she gripped the bedspread wantonly moving her hips seeking orgasmic bless. she rocked her hips attempting to ride his slithering tongue as it licked her toward that orgasmic peak when she suddenly came screaming.pulling away from her he stood up with a smug grin and undid his leather trousers.she stared up at him panting as he lifted her shaking legs wrapping them around his waist. lining them up and slamming his hard cock into her quivering pussy. fucking her hard and fast until he felt her tighten around him.clutching him as she came with an pleased expression he erupted inside her pumping her pussy to the brim with his cum. she moaned as he continued unrelenting to fuck her hard! slamming his still hard cock into her sloppy pussy.she could feel his seed dripping down her leg while he made grunting nosies coming hard inside her. he finally pulled out of her dripping pussy and backed against the wall refastening his trousers. 

with her body still shaking from her intense orgasms she leaned on her elbows and just stared up at the dark creature as his reptilian eyes met her wild bewildered blue eyes. 

his dark desires satisfied. the dark one receded back into his cage until the witching hour again releases him.

 

later that sleepless night as belle submerged her sore body in a hot bath.she knew that she had to put an end to this utter madness,

 

~after that night she locked the painting away in the hall closet. when night fell the dark one escaped from his confines and wasn't pleased with her denial. 

he bent her over and took her again.


	2. after midnight

that night after locking the painting away belle nervously paced in her bedroom. this was ridiculous, locking a magical painting away in the hall closet.she must be losing her mind or all this was just some weird drunken delusion? she thought as she continued to pace the room in nervously agitation.

with a frustrated sigh she sat down on the edge of her bed.this couldn't be real things didn't simply come out of enchanted paintings, she must be losing her mind but all those things he'd done to her felt real. she was embarrassingly aroused and absurdly wet by the memory. biting her lower lip she indulg in recalling her erotic encounters with 'it' the things his monstrous tongue had done to her. her hand absently wondered in between her legs she was surprised to find herself so wet! she quickly removed her hand at the realization.

she was being ridiculous, getting off on the filthy things a monster had done to her. she was a wanton slut. this was utter madness she stood up and unlocked her bedroom door and tentatively walked into her quiet living room.unsure what she was expecting to find she was met with stillness and the noises of the city. there was nothing there.breathing a sigh of relief she walked toward the kitchen intending to get a glass of water when she saw the hall closet was opened and the things she'd used to barricade it were scattered across the hallway.

"no, that..that can't be..

she turned around and found 'it' the monster standing before her looking at her with wicked ill intent.

"you shouldn't have done that dearie." he said walking toward her looking at her with lechery.

"how, how did you get out? she stuttered as she backed away from him. 

"did you really think that you could keep me locked away in a closet? child." he tsk as he advanced. 

"I, I don't..I didn't." she mumbled unable to finish her sentence.

"oh, it would take much more then that to keep me dearie." he hissed as he bent her over the armrest of the couch and pulled down her panties using the thin material to tie her hands behind her back,

"I, please I didn't..her words died in her throat when he spared her legs apart his long fingernails entering her from behind.vindictively thrusting them inside her she moaned despite herself. spreading her open his tongue thrusted inside her making her incredibly wet! she felt her pussy quiver with need as he fucked her deeply with his tongue. arching her back she cried out as his villainous tongue completely filled her. rocking her hips against his long crafty tongue as he thrusted it inside her pussy.his hands on her hips kept her in place while her walls clutched around the stiff muscle as it lick and sucked her toward orgasm.she came with a scream,

he dipped his finger into her sopping quivering pussy coating the digit with her cum and bring it to his mouth eagerly tasting her.

"you belong to me now, your mine. say it! he growled.

"yes, I'm yours all yours." she moaned.

belle cried out and wiggled her body as he dug his fingernails into her thigh keeping her legs opened.his three fingers pumped deep inside her making her extremely horny! she found herself rubbing her crotch against the armrest seeking more friction,her breasts felt heavy and ached with neglect as she attempted to get herself off by using the cushions of the couch as stimulation. 

"so needy, so wanton." he teased with a manic smile as he roughly fingered her. 

"yes, please! she begged as she helplessly wiggled the pressure building in her core.tingling with the urge to come. "please don't stop! she pleaded.

he suddenly flipped her onto her back.she cried out thrusting her hips as he stroked her clit increasing her arousal and making her ache for release, she moaned as he finally dipped his long fingers into her throbbing pussy fingering her until she shattered.coming hard, and wildly thrusting her hips upwards against his hand.with a sick twisted smile he undid his leather pants and slammed his hard cock into her. fucking her hard and fast, wrapping her legs around his waist pusher deeper into her core she met his thrusts quickly coming again as he erupted inside of her. filling her spasming pussy with his cum. his hands gripped her hips his long sharp nails digging painfully into her skin.she cried out as he continued to thrust his still hard cock into her quivering pussy. belle bit her lip attempting to silence her loud moans of pleasure when he pulled out of her still rock hard! and rubbed his cock against her sensitive clit making her whole body quiver with excitement. lifting her hips he thrusted hard back into her dripping pussy. making her cry out as he fucked her harder till he came inside her again.with a deep groan he pulled out of her. 

belle could feel his cum dripping out of sore pussy and onto the couch but at the moment she couldn't care less, breathing heavily she stared up into his golden reptilian eyes her body still shaking with pleasure. he smiled ruefully. well pleased with himself and lifted her shirt up revealing her breasts to his greedy gaze. while she laid panting his serpent tongue moved up her heaving chest licking her breasts. belle wiggled under his ministrations as he continued to bathed her breasts.she moaned and arched her back as he flick his tongue over her sensitive nipples.

"delicious." he breathe his breath hot against her sensitive skin. after bathing both her breasts with his fiendish tongue. she yelped in surprise when he stood over her and with a absolutely filthy grin he unexpectedly spurted his seed on her exposed chest marking her as his territory. he massaged her breasts coating her with his thick sticky cum. she moaned and wiggled beneath him as he put his soiled finger in her mouth. offering her a simple of himself. 

"tell me, how dose darkness taste? he asked while lifting her legs up onto his shoulders spreading her wild.

"like sin." she breathe.

she was amazed to find him still hard! he thrusted his unsatiable cock into her sopping pussy. pounding into her making her scream in ecstasy as he fucked her again.

that night he left her in a state of shock and disbelief and dripping with cum all over her sore body.

 

after that night,and every night after that would follow. she gave herself over completely to the beast she was lost in endless nights of sexual pleasure,

 

12:05am belle stood in her bedroom dressed in her pajama top and shorts while the creature the dark one stood behind her. he pulled her hair back from her neck and kissed her exposed neck his hands slowly moving up her shirt. he cupped her braless breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt. she moaned and leaned in the monster's embrace.

"I want to watch you." he uttered in a husky tone. 

"what? 

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself as I did that first time, I want to watch you come undone." he said with his hand moving down her body and slipping inside her underwear to touch her. his finger slipped inside her making her moan.

"like this." he said stroking her pussy making her wet and ready.

she moaned and nodded her head.

pulling down her tank top exposing her breasts his hands cup her. stroking her while she wiggled needy in his embrace.

"touch yourself for me! he growled as he continued to caress her.

following his biding her hand moved inside her shorts touching herself. masturbating while he held her. pinching and twirling her nipples he teased her into arousal she moaned growing wetter with every needy stroke.with his rugged breath on her skin she could feel him growing harder against her. finding that spot, she came in his arms shaking with satisfaction.he gently removed her hand from inside her shorts and brought her soiled fingers to his mouth. breathing in her scent before lewdly sucking on them and making animalistic noises of pleasure.

her breathing hitched as she heard those nosies of satisfaction. he slowly replaced her hand guiding her to touch herself again. coating her fingers with her cum he tasted her again. licking the cum off her fingertips belle trembled her body aching with need for his touch. 

she bent her leg over the bed seeking a more stimulating angle as she continued to finger herself while he stood behind her fondling her sensitive breasts. she moved frantically against her own hand.

"yes, yes seek your pleasure." he muttered in her ear making her shiver.she again came by her own hand while in his embrace.

"tell me you like this, say it." he hissed quickly pulling down her undergarments.

"I..yes, yes I like..yes please touch me! she moaned.

"all in good time." he released her and stood at the foot of the bed waiting.she turned over on her back and parted her knees giving him a full view of her arousal for him. and with a wicked chuckle he grabbed hold of her ankles and pulled her legs further apart completely exposing her wet and aroused pussy to his greedy view.

"now fuck yourself."

nodding her head she licked her lips and closed her eyes touching herself while he watched with manic glee. her fingers shook with excitement as she stuck her own fingers inside her convulsing pussy.masturbating while he watched her.

"your mine, he growled. tell me, I want to hear you." 

"yes, yes! yours only yours." she cried as she came.

she continued to pleasure herself right in front of the demon after watching her climax he grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her toward him. driving his hard cock into her sopping pussy he took her, fucking her hard! and making her scream in ecstasy, 

 

that night and many after she would be throughly fucked by a demon. The mysterious dark one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needless to say..this one really got away from me. lol

**Author's Note:**

> what I'm working on next,
> 
> here comes the bride the epilogue 
> 
> the bride to be the epilogue 
> 
> And, the next chapter of the dr's wife,


End file.
